Triya Twain
Triya Twain '''is the niece of Professor Twain and also considered one of the brightest minds in Shion Academy. Like her uncle she is also from Malicrow and has some similarites to his own human skin as well as a crowis. She is one of The Six Legendary Beings and Heir to the throne of Crowis Personality Unlike her uncle Triya is a very normal and out going person with many good friends along side her. It is known that she would often see everything that can be done in a very special way or rather in her own way. Although unlike most people she wouldn't give up on anything that she sets her mind to even if it involved breaking any rules. Apperance Without her human skin on she is shown to have small blsck wings on her back since she's still a teenager. Not only that but her hands and feet have sharp claws that are able to tear through most material. In her human skin she has been shown to wear clothing that are not revealing but still show much of her figure. Not only that but it has been seen that her wings actually grow even with the human skin though she has been forbidden to use them unless in an emergency. History '''Triya Twain '''was born into the Twain royal family who's sole purpose was to keep Crowis in check and make sure no one would break the laws. She was born the only child and successor of the throne, though she would not be able too due to the fact she was born with two black wings. At the age of 16 it was discovered that there was a way she could become the newest successor, by learning how to control her Jakin which she was born with as well. It was on her birthday that she was sent to become the newest student to Shion Academy, She along with her allies are learning to control their Jakin to protect the Universe. The Emblem on her left forearm holds the symbol of Grace. She is Domi's Syncro partner and one of The Six Legendary Beings. Item '''Legendary Tattoo- It was given to her when she and the others were introduced to the spirits of the Six Legendary Beings. It marks her with the crest of Grace. Instinvine-It takes on her natural clothing as he enters any new realm. Aquamarine Stone- Said to belong to Lebia. It is said to be home of The Legenday Beast of Lebia, Obon. Abilities Super Human Agility: '''In the Twain royal family history, Triya was said to be the most powerful person when it came to agility. '''Flight: Triya's wings are still small due to her still being a young Crowis but they are capable of traveling long distances in short minutes. Feather Projectiles: Triya is only able to shoot out a few but they are said to be very strong that they could break through solid metal. High Speed: 'After much training with Master Ugway, Triya can keep up with many people. 'Jakin ''' '''Mitius: When summoned into the world it shapes itself into a scythe that is at medium range and can cut through mostly any material. Weapon Form- '''When summoned into the physical world the shape becomes a medium sized scythe that has a black handle with lines on it making it better to grip on. '''Armor Form- When transforming into this state she wraps herself around with her wings that grow giant and swallow her up. After the wings return into her the armor wraps around her legs giving the look of baggy shorts while she has longer hair and now wears a helmet, not only that but she now wears fish stockings on her legs and body. Crescent Wave- When she focuses energy inside her two blades, she swings them sending out waves of energy. They can increase in strength when pushed with another energy source equal to them. Trivia *Triya was originally meant to be an eagle but was changed into a crow instead. *Triya's Theme song is This.